


A Desire to Play

by Venticelli



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Choking, Dominance, Frottage, Lot's of tummy, M/M, Oral Sex, Orders, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Probably more words than necessary, Role Reversal, Should not be read by anyone actually..., Submission, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy and Twisty have a little playtime in the Clown's bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desire to Play

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine requested some Twandy involving blood, and so I delivered. They do have such fun with the stuff.

The body of their latest victim was still warm as Dandy poked and prodded at it curiously. The woman’s throat was cut wide open with a jagged gash courtesy of the Clown’s rusted shears. Dark blood now stained the front of her dress and continued to ooze across the already dirty floor of the bus. Dandy dipped his fingers into the dark puddle, warm blood now between his fingers and a coppery-salt smell in his nose. Behind him he could hear the heavy breathing of the Clown who was still holding tightly to his weapon of choice, hands stained with the same blood that was on Dandy’s own. Dandy brought his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes, dragging his fingers down his chin and over his throat. The warmth of the fresh blood on his skin caused the young man’s heart to race, but more than that it roused something in his gut, a hunger for something other than blood.

Carefully, he got back onto his feet and walked over to his Clown, whose eyes were still wild and with with the rush that came with the hunt and the thrill of taking a life. How much more formidable he seemed when he looked so unhinged, blood on his face and his clothes and his heavy breaths drowning out all other sounds of the night. The sight of this monster, his monster, made Dandy’s yearning increase. He knew exactly what he desired, and he was going to get it.

“Clown…” he said softly, touching the Clown’s cheek with his bloody hand. He knew the beast would see through such a gentle display, but that was part of the fun. “Dear, talented, clown, who else could delight me as you do? Mother may have, at least, had some sense to purchase you for me.” Dandy’s smile widened as the Clown’s eyes turned to him, no longer vacant but curious and feral. Dandy would have liked to think that he even saw a little bit of pride in his gaze, some small amount of smugness. Well, hopefully there wasn’t too much attitude today because, as he’d said, the clown was his to do with as he pleased. And today, he had very particular tastes. “Strip,” he commanded suddenly, putting practiced firmness into his voice as he pulled his hand away from the clown and leaving a bloody handprint on the other’s face. “I want to see you. I want to  _touch_  you.”

The Clown stared back at him, his senses seeming to slowly return to him as he scowled in his companion’s direction. It was a look that Dandy had gotten quite used to seeing. In fact, he was quite fond of the expression. It meant that his Clown was focusing on him and him alone. “I’m only going to be nice about it once,” the young man warned, though it was mostly for show. It was the game they played, the two of them. A pretending game of stubbornness and caution and quiet rage, but in the end they both knew exactly what they were in for. And as he always did, the Clown eventually relented, dropping his shears to the floor with a metallic clang that made Dandy jump.

The Clown had done it on purpose, _of course_ , for fear was all a part of their fun, and no game would be complete without it.

His movements were slow and deliberate as undressed. Regardless of what he was doing, it would appear that he wanted to be a people pleaser. Dandy watched him with eager eyes, attention drawn to the contorting muscles of his monster’s back and shoulders as he bent down to remove his shoes. There was such power his his Clown’s form, ready at any moment to be put to deadly use.

Dandy wanted him.  _All of him_. To possess and to keep and to stave away boredom. His perfect monster who now stood before him with feral eyes, bloodied face, and exposed body. Even in this state, he looked powerful, and the young man traced the jaw of the Clown’s mask and down his neck to his collar bones, admiring the way his chest and stomach rose and fell with each breath. “I always found clowns looked most fetching in red,” he teased, light eyes glancing at the trail of blood that he had left in the wake of his curious hands. The Clown made no response beyond a quiet, but not displeased, sighing, which Dandy took as an invitation to carry on with his play. Truth be told, he was going to anyway, regardless of the clown’s reaction. “Well, now that you’re disrobed, why don’t we dress you up again?”

Taking the beast’s hand, Dandy lead him back over to the fresh kill the was staining the floor. The pair sat down beside it, facing one another without a single word passed between them. However, as Dandy inspected his clown, it was clear that he had more than one kind of the Clown’s attention. “No need to be impatient,” he said with slight chiding as he leaned forward to kiss the other man’s chest, enjoying the way he tensed, even under the gentle touch. Carefully, the young man reached between the other’s legs, giving the Clown’s dick a few light strokes, feeling it stiffen and thicken under his fingertips. “I assure you I won’t keep you waiting too long,” he smirked, taking absolute delight in the look his friend gave him as he pulled his hand away. The Clown groaned audibly, but his frustration only added to Dandy’s amusement. His monster would have to behave better than that if he wanted to get anything more than teasing.

Dipping his fingers once more into the gaping neck wound in the woman’s throat, Dandy felt his heart begin to pound as the sticky warmth of her blood coated his fingers and hands. The warmth traveled up his arms and until it reached his mind and left him practically giddy. “Lay down,” he said, his voice mimicking authority as he looked back over at the clown that was watching him with intense curiosity in his round eyes. He was so still, and Dandy couldn’t help but think there was something devious going on beyond the oftentimes distractingly intelligent, swamp colored, gaze. Still, it did not take long for him to comply, leaning back onto the bus’ floor, dim moonlight through the windows highlighting the curve of his stomach and the strong muscles of his chest and arms.

Such obedience caused a shiver to run down Dandy’s spine and cause a noticeable pulsing feeling between his legs. His monster had power, but he had power over his monster. While he was willing to torment and tease the Clown for as long as his little heart desired, he was far less patient when it came to his own needs. Straddling himself over the Clown, Dandy settled himself upon the man’s stomach and pressed bloody hands against the other’s broad chest. He smiled down at his clown and pushed his hips back, rubbing his ass against the man’s cock and reveling in the soft moan the action elicited. Pushing back up, he pressed himself into the soft flesh of the Clown’s stomach, enjoying how snug he felt pressed between his own stomach and his companion’s. The Clown’s hand’s traveled up to rest at Dandy’s hips, but he shook his head. “No touching,” he said, but the command was softer now as he closed his eyes. “Not yet. Not until I say so.”

Slowly, he began to rock against the man that laid beneath him, all at once giving him some relief and working his own dick up to full erection as he dragged it over the Clown’s stomach and hips. He dug his nails into the soft and yielding pudge, leaving red marks each time he moved to find a new spot to squeeze. Glancing down, he stopped his motion, prompting a frustrated huff from the clown who had only moment ago been gracing his ears with animalistic moans. There was a questioning look on his face, and the expectant way with which he lifted his head only goaded Dandy on. Reaching back, he coiled his fingers around the thick shaft of the cock pressed up against his ass, covering it with even more blood as he massaged along the length of it.

“Remove my pants,” he ordered, and dutifully, his clown brought his eager hands up to free Dandy from the confines of clothing, though his shirt remained, impeccably pristine despite his most recent activities. It took a little extra maneuvering to remove the items of clothing entirely, and it took a bit longer than Dandy had initially planned for, but soon Dandy’s penis sat comfortably atop the clown’s stomach, the larger man’s hair ticking the head. “You’re the most fun…” he said softly, all too happy to shower his clown with praise as he began to rub against him once more, his eyes fluttering closed as he indulged himself. 

One hand squeezed and pinched the Clown’s sides, occasionally teasing nipples to the other’s clear enjoyment. The other hand stroked his own stomach, lean and toned in companions solid and soft build. He was built for the chase, to bring down more victims like the one who was so graciously providing them with an extra element of fun to his and the Clown’s playtime. Amongst all the physical sensations and his pride, Dandy found himself quite lost in the moment.

Had he been paying closer attention he might have noticed the mischievous look in his clown’s eyes. Maybe then he would have expected what came next.

The Clown shifted beneath him, but he paid the action no mind. However, quite suddenly he felt himself pushed back and a large palm against his throat. Dirty fingers squeezed until he could only choke out a breath as he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the monster that had only moments ago been obeying his every command. His face flushed with anger, but also with excitement as he brought his hands up to grip the Clown’s forearm. He tried to speak, but that only made the Clown tighten his hold on his throat. Instead of words he managed a strangled moan as he felt himself getting lightheaded. But just before he went limp, the clown released him, causing him to fall back, hitting his head unceremoniously against the floor between the other’s thighs.

Still a bit dizzy, he did not try to get up even as he felt the Clown move away from him. “What are you doing?” he asked, more curious than he was angry. He was even a little bit fearful as the dark shape of his clown loomed over him, but that only served to turn him on as he felt precum leak out from the head of his cock. Blinking a few times to help the  world come back into focus, he picked up his head to see the Clown on his knees, rubbing himself with one hand and beckoning Dandy over him with the other. Whatever the dynamics had been before, it was clear that the other had decided to flip the script. 

Now, it was Dandy’s turn to do as he was told, and he saw no reason to hesitate as he sat up, positioning his face in front of the Clown’s cock, red with the blood he had put there himself. Well, if this was how the Clown to play the game, that didn’t mean he couldn’t show off. Running his tongue flat across the length of the shaft, his mouth became saturated with the taste of blood and skin. It dirtied his face and caused him to let out soft moans as he explored the curve of the clown’s dick with his mouth, tracing every vein with his tongue. 

Dandy looked up, his eyes glancing over his friend’s stomach and up to his face. His head was leaned back, and his eyes stared up at ceiling, clouded over a bit. Dandy felt his ego grow at least three sizes at the sight, and he quickly moved to take him fully in his mouth, slowly working the other’s cock deeper with each bob until he could feel himself gag slightly as the head pressed into his throat. Pulling back, he rubbed small circles with his tongue, squeezing the soft overhang of the Clown’s gut with one hand and holding himself up with the other. With surprising tenderness, the Clown’s hand’s found either side of his face, stroking his cheeks with large, dirtied thumbs. Dandy looked up at him once more to find that he was looking right back at him as he continued to work the other’s cock with his mouth. His face had been flushed before, but the look the clown was giving him made him feel his blush all the way down onto his chest.

Pulling his hand away from the other’s stomach, Dandy began to stroke his own cock urgently, the throbbing having steadily increased until he could no longer ignore it. He moaned loudly, the Clown’s cock still in his mouth as he urged both himself and the other to come. But he got no such payoff as the Clown moved back, removing himself from the other’s mouth, causing Dandy to pout.

“I wasn’t done yet,” he huffed, pushing himself up to sit back on his legs. As usual, the Clown hardly seemed to react, but there was a familiar look in his eyes that told Dandy exactly what the other expected of him. The power he’d been harboring not long before had been completely stripped of him by a man who couldn’t utter a single word. And despite how incredibly frustrating that was, Dandy was all too happy to oblige, getting onto his hands and knees in what must have been record time.

There was nothing for a few moments. Nothing but the sound of the clown shifting behind him. The anticipation made Dandy’‘s heart pound. What could he be waiting for? As if on cue, there was a pair of large hands on his hips, pulling him back to feel the Clown’s cock pressed up against his ass. Even those simple sensations caused Dandy to moan, and push his hips back, wishing that his clown would stop being such a tease.

The Clown leaned forward and pushed the other’s shirt up to his shoulders, his stomach pressing pleasantly into Dandy’s back as he pressed his mask between between his shoulder blades. The ridges of the false smile were smooth and false yet, Dandy could almost swear he could sense some affection in the act. He’d felt it for a fleeting moment as well when the clown had held his face, but he did not want to read too much into it. That would complicate their game even more so. “Maybe get down to business before I’m a corpse myself,” he said, looking over his shoulder, surprised to see the clown nod in agreement. Now, that was a truly rare happening. “You’ve already wrinkled my shirt. You might as well finish making a mess of me.”

Slowly, carefully, the Clown eased his cock into Dandy’s ass. He gasped and arched his back, pushing him deeper and increasing the feeling of his weight upon him. His mouth opened, but not a sound came out as he found that once again there was a hand wrapped around his neck. 

Between the sudden, sharp, thrusts from the clown and the limited air supply, Dandy found himself somewhere in between passing out and absolute ecstasy. He felt so full and grounded, his knees starting to ache from being forced into the hard bus floor. He whimpered and yelped, feeling his orgasm building up in his stomach as the Clown continued pound into him, pain made indistinguishable from pleasure as Dandy clung onto consciousness. The grunts of the Clown sounded far off, but the feeling of his fingers pretty against his throat was inescapable. But in the blink of an eye, it was gone, and Dandy took in a sudden and shaky breath of air that made his lungs burn. No longer was that hand around his throat, but gripping his hips as the clown bucked roughly into him, any semblance of a rhythm lost as he worked toward his own release. Dandy looked back to watch him, starting to stroke his own cock once more now that the Clown was so obviously distracted.

It was the Clown who came first, his hips jerking forward and pushing Dandy forward as well. The sound that came from him could only be described as monstrous and caused a shiver to go up Dandy’s spine despite the obvious warm of the clown’s cum, which he could already feel starting to leak out of his ass as the Clown pulled out. Seemed he was on his own to get the job done, but he didn’t mind it. After such a strenuous play session, he just wanted to get some relief. He palmed his dick feverishly, finishing with a whimpering moan not long after the Clown had.

Everything was sore, and his knees were weak and shaky as he slumped back into a sit, his body drenched in sweat and his back covered in blood. Blood and cum pooled between his legs, making him feel like an absolute mess…and he could hardly remember a time in his life when he felt so exhilarated and exhausted all at the same time. By the sound of his breathing, he had the feeling that his monster…his clown, was feeling much the same way, and as he turned around to look at him, the satisfied gleam in his eyes only confirmed his suspicions. He was sitting, propped up against the bus’ wall, and as soon as he noticed Dandy looking at him he opened his arms, seemingly returning back to a loyal and attentive clown now that he had left Dandy feeling like he was split in half.

Of course, he knew after a bit of roughhousing that Dandy would be all to eager to cling. Dandy scooted over and rested his head on the Clown’s chest, snuggling up into him. The Clown reciprocated by wrapping his arms around him protectively, covering Dandy even more so with the now drying blood.

“That was fun,” he finally admitted, closing his eyes as he felt the rush of adrenaline starting to wear off. He could also feel the other’s heartbeat slowing as well, lulling him even further into drowsiness. “But next time we play, we’re doing it all by my rules.” Even though the Clown didn’t speak, the way he rested his head atop the other’s assured him that he would be sure to not play quite so roughly the next time.


End file.
